1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission control system and a vehicle including the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Transmission control systems that automatically perform shift changes of transmissions have been conventionally developed.
In such transmission control systems, when the transmissions are shifted up, for example, outputs of engines are first decreased while clutches are disconnected. In such states, the transmissions are shifted up. Thereafter, the clutches are connected while the outputs of the engines are returned.
When the transmissions are shifted up, the rotation speeds of main shafts of the transmissions decrease. Therefore, transmission shocks may, in some cases, occur when the clutches are connected.
Therefore, in an automatic transmission device for a vehicle discussed in JP 7-54878 A, for example, a half-clutched state is maintained until a difference in rotation speed between an engine and a transmission is not more than a predetermined value or until a predetermined period of time has elapsed when a clutch is connected. This prevents a transmission shock from occurring when the clutch is connected.
In the automatic transmission device discussed in JP 7-54878 A, however, an output of the engine is returned after the half-clutched state is terminated. In this case, a period of time that has elapsed since a connection operation of the clutch was started until the return of the output of the engine is completed is increased. This causes a driving feeling of a vehicle to deteriorate.